Conversa no quadro:Discussões Gerais/@comment-31197380-20170208235255/@comment-31197380-20170209220807
Gabriel de Moura escreveu: Mas é obvio que é preciso a tradução. Se tu ta propondo uma REVISÃO com isso, você tem que mostrar o que ta escrito ali se for só pra falar "eu sei o que ta aqui, se virem aí pra saber o que é ou não" seria muito facil pra qualquer um deturpar uma scan em uma lingua que quase ninguém conhece Quem falou que databook alterou alguma coisa? kkkkkk, lol, não vou ficar discutindo sobre filler, namoral, já me basta ter discutido isso com Dragon Ball O databook não falou que ele desviou do laser. Falou que não da pra desviar. Não, nenhum dos dois escapou do Amaterasu em si, Raikage era mais veloz que os olhos do Sasuke, por isso ele não conseguia acertar ele, não era mais rápido que o Amaterasu: http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Naruto/463/15.png E o Sasuke você só esqueceu de postar a imagem depois disso mesmo: http://unionmangas.net/leitor/mangas/Naruto/390/06.png Cara, eu não tenho que pesquisar, você que tem que me mostrar algo que prove isso. Só tacar "lê aí" não é prova de nada. Mas olhando esse seu raciocínio, acabei de crer que é só viagem sua isso de velocidade em 10% da luz pra distorcer o espaço, relação de aumentar 2x a massa com distorcer o espaço eu to procurando até agora Esse seu cálculo acima só seria correto se o Naruto se movimentasse no mesmo momento que o laser, mas como não foi mostrado isso no mangá, não da pra considerar como certo Você apresentou nenhuma prova cara. 0. Nulo. Conjunto Vazio. Mas essa discussão ja ta ficando cansativa e um saco, além de repetitiva Façamos o seguinte, demonstre no mangá a parte em que o Naruto desvia do laser em si, no MANGA, não no anime, se me mostrar, upgrade aceito, enquanto não, vai ficar nisso WTF!? Você quer toda a tradução, pra que exatamente? Pra você virar e dizer que, não interessa? Pra você dizer que, tudo que está escrito não faz diferença alguma no feito? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Porque diabos vou te dar scan com tradução, pra você dizer que isso não está relacionado ao feito? Existiram vários pedaços da história no Manga e Databook, que foram adaptados para esse "Filler", o Anime cobriu essa lacuna GIGANTESCA que o Manga deixou sobre esse feito. E o Anime estava adaptando a parte CANON do manga. Como disse atrás, você pediu pra eu provar o envolvimento do Kishimoto nesse feito, e eu disse que, baseado no fato de ele ter supervisionado toda a Animação de suas Light Novel's e do Boruto, obviamente, ele também supervisionou a Animação do Manga. Uma vez que eu tenho 3 pontos pra dizer que ele estava sim, envolvido com a Animação de seu manga, já que essa informação nunca foi divulgada. Raikage era mais rápido que o Olho do Sasuke? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk desculpa, preciso discordar desse seu argumento, por três motivos simples : 1 - Sasuke reagiu ao Raikage, usando um escudo de Amaterasu, tanto que, o escudo so foi ativado, após o Raikage aparecer nas suas costas. Se o Raikage não é mais rápido que o Amaterasu, ele deveria ter sido atingido, uma vez que o Amaterasu já HAVIA SIDO LANÇADO, quando ele desviou do Amaterasu. 2 - Databook diz : " Violentas chamas são LIBERADAS do olho, atacando o alvo! Não a como escapar desta Fúria!" Isso significa que o Amaterasu é dependente do olho pra ser liberado, e não dependente da Velocidade do Olho! 3 - Não mudou que... Sasuke não era mais rápido que o Olho de Itachi, e conseguiu esquivar-se do Amaterasu correndo! Isso significa que ele não é impossivel de se desviar, uma vez que Sasuke fez isso CORRENDO. Viagem minha? Você nem assistiu o video e nem leu o artigo e isso está OBVIO, mas eu vou resumir tudo isso pra você, porque sim... Pra produzir GRAVIDADE, você precisa ter MASSA, e atualmente, a unica coisa que sabemos que distorce o espaço é a GRAVIDADE E O CALOR. Em 90% da velocidade da luz, você apenas dobraria sua massa ( exemplo, 70kg >140kg ) e assim, exponencialmente. Ou seja, pra Guy produzir uma gravidade pra distorcer um MATERIAL extremamente denso como o Shakujo de Madara, ele precisaria produzir uma gravidade extremamente alta, e ele fez isso, uma vez que o Shakujo foi atraido em sua direção ( o que descarta ter sido por calor ) : http://i9.mangareader.net/naruto/672/naruto-4893927.jpg Isso significa que ele aumentou de uma maneira GIGANTESCA sua massa e, sendo assim, produziu GRAVIDADE, então, concluimos que... Guy produziu muita gravidade pra fazer isso ( Assista o video, a partir do minuto 2:50 até os 4:00 ). Errado, por dois motivos diferentes : 1 - O fato de Naruto ser dito ter uma reação maior que a de Madara, e o video e link acima provam que, Guy é, pelo menos, Sub - Relativista+ em velocidade por conseguir distorcer o Espaço com VELOCIDADE, colocam Madara a, pelo menos, Relativista em reação, por conseguir reagir com certa facilidade ( já que ele foi capaz de colocar o Shakujo na frente de Guy, que foi burlado pelo espaço distorcido ) e dando risada. E Naruto, como é dito no começo do calculo, com a print e sua tradução, a reação de Naruto é igual ou excede a de Madara. Então, Naruto pode sim ter, pelo menos, reação Relativista. 2 - Naruto possui auxilio da Energia Natural, que o ajuda a detectar perigos mais rapidamente, e incrementam seus sentidos. Uma vez que Naruto é Sub-Relativista em COMBATE, não a realmente, NADA que o impeça de ser Relativista em reação. No caso, esses dois motivos tornam o Low Ball do meu cálculo aceito. Espere... Você quer o print do MANGA? Não era você que estava dizendo que era Aim Dodge? Eu estou tentando justificar o porque acho que foi Reaction e nao Aim Dodge, e você vem com essa, depois de simplesmente ignorar várias coisas que te enviei e dizer que é Aim Dodge, baseado em uma frase de efeito? ... Me mostre um real motivo pra Naruto não ter, pelo menos, reação Relativista, uma vez que o Databook deixa isso explicito, por dizer que ele tem a reação maior que a de Madara?